Louisa
by That70sWriter
Summary: On a quiet afternoon, having tea with unexpected friends, Louisa contemplates her husband and her brother.


**A/N: I'm writing a P&P story? Woah, this is probably horrible, my first attempt at writing Regency. I always was intrigued by Louisa Hurst after reading the book, basically, she was like the Kitty and Mary of the Bingley clan. Mentioned a few times, but not really needed, and so I decided to flesh out her character a bit, because I feel like out of the Bingley family, only Caroline deserves to be unhappy (hah!) Thanks for reading, leave reviews, I'm not really sure if I even portrayed anyone correctly at all, but oh well. So yeah, this is the story of Louisa Hurst. **

Louisa Hurst sat in silent contemplation in Elizabeth Darcy's private sitting room. The lady herself was serving tea and chatting amiably Jane, her sister Katherine looking quite put out at lack of conversation towards herself. Caroline rested uncharacteristically quiet, off to the side, her bright orange frock almost eye-watering on that particular spring afternoon. Louisa many a time had been tempted to tell her dear sister that orange, while fashionable, was not fashionable when coupled with fiery red hair. But, being the good sister that Louisa was, she had kept silent about a matter that would have made her sister fret.

She had never been quite talkative, something that stemmed from a childhood with an overbearing sister and the family favorite, Charles. Louisa supposed that he couldn't help his amiable and gullible personality, which made him so well liked in the ton of London, and in school. At the thought of her brother, the woman's eyes moved over to Jane, one of the loveliest women in her acquaintance. She was quite glad that such an amiable, kind hearted woman had married her brother. At the same time, she felt a flash of guilt when she caught her sister in law's smile.

Her heart ached with remorse when she would think of the pain she had caused her darling Charlie. In the back of her mind, she knew that had done it for the petty reason of staying in Caroline's good graces, but she couldn't help but feel that she had put her heart in the right place. Charles, after graduating, had officially moved Louisa and Caroline to London. Caroline had been ecstatic, Louisa had been nervous.

In Charles's first few weeks of flitting about the ton, he had fancied himself in love with the beautiful Alice Townsly, a girl with a hefty dowry, and an innocent face. She too was new to society, but unlike him, she was not amiable, and she had no intention to ever marry Charles. It was two days before Charles intended on asking her father for Miss Townsly's hand that Louisa heard her loudly bemoaning having to spend time with such an insipid 'bumbling fool.' At first, Louisa hadn't known it was Charles, but when Miss Townsly proclaimed that she would, "Not for the world become Alice Bingley!" Louisa's heart broke for her brother.

From that moment on, it became Louisa's personal goal to protect her brother from the vicious women of the ton- women like her sister. Being a daughter from a family of trade meant that she knew what true affection between a couple was worth. Her parents had been a love match of the greatest kind, and she had intended on making one herself, and she hoped her gentle brother would do the same.

Avery Hurst had been a gentleman of four thousand a year, and he owned a charming albeit somewhat small estate and a townhouse. When she had first met him, she thought that he was very boring and lethargic. After making his acquaintance though, she had discovered that they had more in common than she could have hoped. Both of them enjoyed fine wine, food, card games, and nights of quiet relaxation. After a very subdued courtship of three months, he asked for her hand in marriage, and she readily accepted.

She had not expected to find herself so in love. It was a strange thing, that no outsiders would ever detect, they could be strangers if they were seen in company. When alone though, they often conversed about many a thing, but her darling Avery had a habit of falling asleep mid-conversation. When they inquired to the local physician, it had been confirmed that his random fits of sleep was a medical problem that could be cured with the occasional nap. And although it was very improper, and quite scandalous, Louisa had taken to sharing a bed with her husband, for very often at night, she found herself feeling very lonesome.

Louisa secretly pitied Caroline, she couldn't imagine her life without her husband, and she had no idea why Caroline had set her sights on Mr. Darcy, the two would never be happy together, that she was sure of. When they moved to Netherfield, she was quite disappointed with the lack of society, and she was worried with her brother's ardour for Miss Jane. It was at Netherfield, that she saw with wonderment, Mr. Darcy falling in love. Sadly, it wasn't with her sister, but it was with Miss Elizabeth Bennet!

Caroline detested Elizabeth Bennet, and Louisa had once more sided with her sister, because that is what sisters do, it was her personal responsibility. Louisa also spent that time watching Jane Bennet, hoping to see her showing any sign of affection to Charles, but alas, she was apathetic to the whole courtship. She would marry Charles for his money, and not actually love the tender hearted man. So, when it was suggested that they pull Charles from the house, she hastily agreed, thanking the Lord that he had mercy on her brother's heart.

They returned to town, and Louisa was thankful that she was away from a woman who trifled with Charles, but when Miss Jane showed up at their front door, her mind began to change. If she had followed Charles all the way to town, it couldn't be a simple fortune hunt, she had to feel something for Charles. Once more, Caroline conspired against the blonde beauty, and Jane was whisked away from her love, yet again!

Months of Charles being despondent and sulky, ended mostly when they were invited to Pemberly, and even then, in the presence of his closest friend, he was quiet and sad. Then, to Louisa's surprise, Miss Elizabeth showed up once more! After that, everything happened so quickly that Louisa scarcely remembered all the details, the next thing she knew, Miss Jane was to be her sister-in-law and Caroline was quite furious! Mr. Darcy too was engaged to Elizabeth, and the rest was history. A double wedding had left Louisa in tears, seeing her brother so happy.

It was all she had ever really wanted. In the end of such a tumultuous year, everyone- other than Caroline, had gotten a happy ending to their tale. For quite some time, Louisa feared Caroline would become a spinster, but in the end, Caroline settled for a wealthy, titled man. He was ugly, and boorish, but he had the things that Caroline had craved the most, and Louisa would just have to accept her sister's foolish marriage.

A quiet question directed her way took Louisa out of her revery, and she looked up to see the dark eyes of Katherine Nott, nee Bennet, staring at her intently. "I'm sorry, would it be appallingly rude to ask you to repeat your question?" asked Mrs. Hurst, feeling embarrassed at how much of a fool she must look. Katherine smiled somewhat, her eyes slightly melancholy, and Louisa recognized that look from the one that she often saw in her own mirror.

"I was just asking how little Thomas is doing," she repeated, referring to Louisa's one year old son. Louisa immediately brightened, exclaiming that he was doing well, and that his dark hair was magnificently curly and thick. Katherine's smile grew, and Louisa knew she was thinking about her own daughter, a three month old girl named Audrey. It had been a long three years since Charles married Jane, and many things had changed. Mrs. Darcy already had two children of her own, and even Mary had gotten married several months earlier.

Kitty and herself had formed a close friendship, which had taken almost everyone by surprise, Caroline detested it, but Louisa was glad to have a friend of her own. Kitty too, had known what it was like to have a brash older sister that often got more attention, she understood also what it was like to have a sibling that was favored by her parents over herself. The two often discussed their children, fashion, or the favored topic of gossip, and they both enjoyed drawing.

All the women began to stand, and Louisa wondered where the time had gone, for she was now heading back to join the gentlemen for cards and festivities. A smile formed on her lips, because even though she loved Caroline, she enjoyed watching Elizabeth rub her happiness in her snob of a sisters face.


End file.
